


Die Strafe dessen, der sich sucht...

by sheep2success



Category: Star Trek
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep2success/pseuds/sheep2success
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joa nech...ne Charakterentwicklung, welche ich später im RPG umsetzen werde. Diese short Story wird verhalten auf die Charaktere haben, natürlich am meisten auf Kitan. ich werde anmerken, dass sowohl Tais als auch er aktiver an seiner Kultur interessiert sind. Nicht jeder Mensch muss sich zu seinem Land oder seiner Kultur verbunden fühlen, andersrum gibt es aber solche und diese Thematisierung wurde in Star Trek meist nur "einseitig" durchgeführt, nämlich dann, wenn es um Klisches ging. Wirklich gelungen fand ich sie allerdings stehts bei den Klingonen umgesetzt. Leider weniger bei den anderen Rassen.  Ich wünsche mir, dass es auch bei den einzelnen Spezies noch unterschiede gibt in der Kultur. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen (auch nicht in der Zukunft), das ALLE MENSCHEN auf der Erde keine kulturellen Unterschiede mehr haben. Das gibt es nicht! So, das musste ich auch noch mal sagen ;D  Das will ich auch bei Zeiten im RPG anklingen lassen.<br/>P.S Irgendwie ist die Story nicht so überragend wie sie sein sollte...</p><p>XXXX<br/>Wir stellen das RPG on, auf welchem die Charas basieren!<br/>RPG zum Lesen gibts hier: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2795510/chapters/6274811</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kitan kommt an der Andockschleuese an.  
Sein Herz rast und in seinem Kopf überschlagen sich die Gedanken. Von seiner sonst so gefassten und selbstsicheren Art ist nichts zu sehen.

Vor einer Stunde hat er die Nachricht bekommen, die Passagierliste dieses Raumschiffs lies ihn aufhorchen.

  
Mit einer kleinen Gruppe wartet er jetzt auf die Ankunft der Passagiere, er nimmt das Klacken der Andockschleusen wahr, er hört wie sich der Druckausgleich einstellt. Die Leute drängen näher zur Tür.

_Das kann nicht wahr sein!_

Denkt er immer wieder und versucht die Folgen abzuschätzen, die dieser Besuch haben wird.

 

Die Tür öffnet sich und viele Gestalten strömen herein. Wild wird sich begrüßt und geredet, viele der Anwesenden tragen einen Sternenflottenuniform, wenige sind zivil und eine ist eindeutig von der andorianische Imperiale Garde.

 

Ihre schwarze Kleidung fällt nicht sonderlich auf, lediglich der Schnitt und das Material verraten, dass es sich hier um eine Uniform handelt.  
  
Als die Andorianerin sich in den Gang bewegt erkennt Kitan sofort den aufrechten Gang und die selbstbewusste Art sich zu bewegen.

In jenem Moment ist es wie ein sehr guter Film, den er lange nicht gesehen hat. Eine Wohltat für seine Sinne diese Uniform zu sehen und jemanden, der sich auch noch so perfekt darin bewegt und gibt.

Vor langer zeit lief er auch so und sah auch so aus.

Er war _verdammt_ gut damals…

 

 

„Ninjara“, sagt Kitan leise.

Die Frau kommt auf ihn zu. Immer noch hat sie von ihrer umwerfenden, selbstbewussten Art nichts verloren. Die restlichen Passagiere scheinen einen Bogen um sie zu machen wie sie auf Kitan zu steuert.

 

„Hallo Kitan.“

 

Einen langen Moment stehen sie voreinander. Dem Andorianer ist nicht nach lachen zu Mute.

Vielleicht nach weinen, doch wüsste er nicht ob aus Freude oder Angst.

 

„Das ist eine sehr kalte Begrüßung, findest du nicht?“

 

„Was…was willst du hier?“, fragt Kitan und schaut der Frau in die Augen. Es ist, als würde er in ein verzerrtes Bildnis seiner selbst blicken.

 

„Ich wollte dich besuchen. Darf ich das nicht?“, fragt die Frau gespielt entsetzt.

Viel von der üblichen, lockeren Tonlage von Kitan findet sich in ihrer Stimme.

 

„Ist noch jemand mit dir mit gekommen?“

 

„Nein, ich bin alleine hier.“

Sie macht einen Schritt auf Kitan zu und dieser geht augenblicklich einen zurück.

 

„Was hast du Bruder?“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .............  
>  Das gespräch sollte den Mittelpunkt dieser Story bieten...leider bin ich unzufrieden mit dem Dialog. Er wirkt erkämpft, aber ihn immer wieder zu überarbeiten macht es nicht besser >.> habt einfach Nachsicht.

„Ich sagte, ich kann nicht!“, meint Kitan gestresst und schaut ernst auf den Monitor.

 

„Aber…“

 

„Es geht eben nicht! Heute nicht! Okay?“

 

„Ja, ist ja gut…Man, was hast du denn heute für eine Lauen?“

Tais erwidert jetzt den ersten Blick seines Gesprächspartners.

„Es tut mir Leid Tais…“, sagt Kitan kurz weicher und es schmerzt ihn, aber er beendet das Gespräch sofort.

 

 

„Interessant…“

Ninjara bewegt ihre langen, schmalen Finger über einige Buchrücken, welche in Kitans Regal stehen.

„Du magst immer noch vulkanische Philosophie, oder?“

 

„Ja“, sagt er nüchtern und will das Gespräch so kurz wie möglich zu halten.

 

„Ich habe schon immer deine träumerische Art sehr geschätzt. Mehr als die anderen, ich sehe in dir all unser Potential Kitan.“

 

„Heuchel später! Was willst du hier?“

 

Seine Schwester schreitet eine paar mal energisch auf und ab.

„Wollen wir uns setzen?“, fragt sie lieb.

 

„Nein!“

 

„Willst du mir nicht mal was zu trinken anbieten?“

 

„Habe ich nicht vor“, sagt Kitan und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

Ninjara schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt erheitert.

 

„Sei nicht so stur! Ich bin wirklich nicht hier um dich zu ärgern. Um ehrlich zu sein“, sie geht immer noch gleichmäßigen Schrittes auf und ab, „vermisse ich dich. Sowohl dich als meinen Bruder, wie dein Potential als Krieger. Ich will dir zeigen, dass es dir bei uns doch besser ginge.“

 

Kitan dreht sich der Magen um.

Eine Art kurzes Lachen entkommt seinen Lippen.

 

„Was ist das hier für eine bescheuerte Idee? Hat dich Vater dazu gebracht? Oder Bridge? Denkst du, du tauchst hier einfach auf, machst eine Ansage und ich laufe dir hinter her wie ein Hund?“

 

„Ich bin aus freien Stücken hier Kitan, ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass ich groß geworden bin?“

Sie deutet mit einer Handbewegung an sich herunter.

„Und nein, ich bin mir sicher, Worte reichen bei dir nicht. Du musst es fühlen! Zudem warst du schon immer widerspenstig.“

Sie grinst ihn lieb an und relativiert die schwere ihrer Worte.

 

„Wenn ich dir aber sage, dass ich dich vermisse, unsere ganze Familie dich vermisst, dann ist das die Wahrheit! Aber so wie jetzt…“

 

„Kann ich mich nicht blicken lassen, oder?“

 

„Richtig“, gibt sie leise zu.

 

„Dann hat sich nichts geändert Ninjara. Und es wird sich auch nicht ändern.“

 

„Doch! Denn auch auf Andor tut sich was.“

Sie geht zu ihrem Bruder und bricht die Distanz, die Kitan will.

„Sieh mich nicht so gequält an Bruder….“

Die Frau streicht Kitan über die Schulter und dieser schaudert bei der Berührung.

„Gib mir eine Chance… bitte.“

 

Der Counselor weiß nicht was er tun soll. Die Berührung und die Anwesenheit seiner Schwester haben ihn gelähmt. Er fühlt sich hilflos, ausgeliefert und alleine.

 

_Genau wie damals…_

 

Ninjara bemerkt sein Zweifeln und entfernt sich wieder von ihm.

Ehe Kitan wieder zu sich gefunden hat, setzt sie sich an den Tisch.

 

„Warum treffen wir uns hier?“, fragt Ninjara nach einem langen Augenblick und schaut sich in Kitans Quartier um, als sei sie eben erst angekommen.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass wir draußen zu viel Aufsehen erregen.“

 

Ninjara lacht gereizt.

„Entschuldige Commander, aber für mich musst du dich keines Wegs schämen.“

 

„So meine ich das nicht, hier sind wir aber ungestörter.“

 

„So? Ohne deine Crew und deinem Trill Captain?“, fragt sie und lässt einen herab wertenden Unterton mitklingen.

  
„Genau“, meint Kitan und beißt die Zähne zusammen.

 

„Und hier kommt auch nicht dein Freund vorbei, oder?“

 

„Das habe ich ja eben klar gemacht.“

 

„Ach ja, der junge Trill Arzt, richtig…!“

Ninjara ruft sich Kitans Gesprächspartner auf dem Monitor in Erinnerung. Ihre langen Finger nimmt sie in Gedanken an ihre Lippen.

„Hast du eine Schwäche für Trill?“

 

„Also, zum Thema“, sagt Kitan verärgert.

 

_Ich will mich von ihr nicht gängeln lassen, das habe ich nicht nötig._

 

„Nun gut, entschuldige, dass ich mich für _dein_ Leben interessiere.“

Die Andorianerin merkt den wütenden Blick ihres Bruders bei diesen Worten.

„Oh, du denkst immer noch, dass ich heuchel, oder? Naja, dann ist das wohl dein recht.“

 

Sie setzt sich etwas lockerer hin. Eine ungewöhnliche Pose für jemanden, der sonst jede Stunde des Tages stolz die Philosophie der Imperialen Garde verkörpert.

 

„Du fehlst mir Kitan. Uns allen…“, sagt sie bewusst.

 

Eine ganze Weile hallen die Worte in den Gedanken des Counselors wieder und scheinen endlich bei ihm anzukommen.

War das ein gelungener Einstieg um ihn zu manipulieren oder meinte sie das ernst?

 

_Ich vermisse euch auch…_

Denkt er ungewollt, spricht es aber nicht aus.

 

„Das, wollte ich dich nur wissen lassen.“

 

„Sicher, und was noch?“

Der Andorianer fühlt sich unwohl.

 

„Warum bist du so abweisend? Wir haben uns Jahre nicht gesehen und du behandelst mich wie jemand fremden!“

 

„Das bist du auch Nijara.“

 

„Dann lass uns das ändern!“, fordert sie laut, flehend in ihrem Ton.

„Schau Kitan! Was wäre, wenn ich dir eine Stelle in der Imperialen Garde anbieten könnte, gleichbedeutend mit deiner Stelle jetzt? Nein, sogar noch besser!“

 

Der Angesprochene hält kurz inne, dann sagt er zynisch: „Ach, sind auch ein paar Andorianer im Krieg gefallen und wir haben Personalmangel?“

 

„Es ist wohl eher, dass sich auch bei uns die Schwerpunkte verlagern. Die Imperiale Garde will attraktiver werden für junge Andorianer, die lieber zur Sternenflotte gehen. Anscheinend haben sie verstanden, dass man nur mit Soldaten keinen krieg gewinnen kann. Man brauch auch Denker und Wissenschaftler.“

 

„Du kritisierst die Einstellung der Garde?“

Kitan schüttelt kritisch den Kopf.

_Das ist wie ein schlechtes Theaterstück._

„Wenn dich Vater hören würde Nijara…“

 

„Bitte…“

Seine Schwester schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an.

 

„Na gut, aber was würde mir es für einen Vorteil bringen, die sternenflotte zu verlassen? Meine Freunde zu verlassen? Und sich der Garde anzuschließen?“

Mit ernstem Unterton wägt Kitan seine Worte ab.

_Ich darf nicht an meiner Entscheidung für die Sternenflotte zweifeln!_

 

„Wenn du es so darstellst, dann kann alles was ich dir zu sagen habe auch nur schlecht klingen.“

 

Ein erwartungsvoller Blick fällt auf die Andorianerin.

„Überzeuge mich!“

 

Ninjara tippt vorsichtig gegen ihren rechten Fühler.

Eine Geste die Kitan noch kennt, aus Jugendtagen.

Ein bitterlich süßer Schmerz durchfährt ihn bei der Erinnerung.

_Ja….ich vermisse sie…_

 

„Du hättest deine Familie wieder, dein gewohntes Umfeld. Du wärst wieder in deiner Kultur und würdest Andor direkt dienen“, argumentiert Ninjara.

 

„Ich diene in der Sternenflotte, und so allen Planten, die in der Föderation sind.“

 

Seine Schwester fängt laut an zu lachen.

„Was ist denn noch von der Sternenflotte übrig? Oder von der Föderation? Dieser Krieg sollte uns klar gemacht haben, dass wir uns am nächsten stehen. Zumindest, dass wir unsere eigene Spezies nicht nur der Obhut der Föderation überlassen sollten, denn die hat es nur knapp geschafft! Und dennoch rennen die jungen Leute zu ihr, betteln um in die Sternenflotte aufgenommen und als Kanonenfutter verheizt zu werden!“

 

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung“, meint Kitan bedrohlich.

 

„Ach nein? Die Sternenflotte stellt sich als Heilsbringer da. Dafür sind viele junge Andorianer bereit, viel ihrer Kultur aufzugeben! Ich, nein, _wir_ haben dich so auch verloren! Durch diese Verwässerung von Kulturen Kitan!“

 

Der Counselor blickt erschrocken auf.

„Halt! Ich habe mich vorher schon lieber für die Wissenschaften interessiert als fürs Kämpfen. Das hat nichts mit dem _verwässern von Kulturen zu tun_ , wie du es so seltsam formuliert hast!“

 

„Und dennoch hätten wir aus dir einen vernünftigen Kriegen _und_ Wissenschaftler machen können! Doch du hast den einfachen, bequemen Weg genommen!“, schreit sie ihn an und erschreckt sich kurz über ihre laute Stimme.

„Den verräterischen Weg!“

 

„Fein, dann habe ich mich halt für diesen Weg entschieden, doch es geht mir erstaunlich gut dabei!“

 

„Das meinst du nur!“

 

„Denkst du, du kannst für mich sprechen?“

 

Ninjara wird ruhig.

Nein, das denkt sie wirklich nicht. Sie will Kitan überzeugen und ihn nicht noch mehr gegen sich und ihre Familie aufbringen.

 

„So meinte ich das nicht“, meint sie nun ruhiger.

 

Kitan schüttelt nur den Kopf

 

„Ich achte meinen Captain und die Vorgehensweise der Sternenflotte!“

 

„Die Sternenflotte hat dich zu jemand anderen gemacht! Dich dazu gezwungen!“

 

„Wie meinst du das?“

 

„Kitan“, sagt sie eindringlich, „dein Kampfgeist, dein Durchsetzungsvermögen, einfach alles, was dich als militärisches Genie auszeichnet, hat dir dein Dienst bei der Sternenflotte genommen!“

 

„Der Unterschied ist, das ist eine Seite die ich an mir schätze, aber nicht sonderlich mag…Ich vermisse sie nicht sonderlich.“

 

„Welche klugen worte Counselor, aber es ist vor allem auch deine Natur. Und sich gegen diese zu wehren, ist falsch.“

 

„Ich verschreibe mich nun mal den Regeln der Sternenflotte. Und in meiner Crew bin ich vielleicht nicht als militärisches Genie eingesetzt, aber ich mache meine Arbeit gut. Und das Kämpfen verlerne ich nicht!“

Er muss Luft holen.

Das Gespräch ist genauso anstrengend wie er es befürchtet hatte.

 

„Ich glaube, das bildest du dir nur ein! Ich denke eher, die Sternenflotte hält solche Talente wie dich bewusst klein.“

 

„Nein, das sehe ich anders, sie gaben mir die Möglichkeit mich zu entwickeln, wie es mir auf Andor nie ermöglicht wurde.“

 

„Die Föderation bröckelt Kitan, siehst du das nicht! Meinetwegen hast du dich die letzten Jahre bei der Föderation entwickelt, schön und gut! Aber jetzt muss diese Entwicklung auf Andor weiter gehen! Beruflich wie persönlich!“

 

„Das Thema hatten wir schon“, ruft er entnervt dazwischen.

 

„Wir müssen uns unserem Planeten, unserem Volk zuwenden! Jetzt, wo unsere Gesellschaft so schwach ist. Aber du, du vergeudest dein Talent und verleugnest deine Herkunft!“

 

Ninjara rast vor Wut und muss aufstehen.

Sie hat das Bedürfnis ihrem Bruder einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu geben.

„Du bindest dir deine Fühler zusammen! Schämst du dich so sehr?“

 

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun!“, brüllt der Counselor und steht ebenfalls auf.

 

„Oh doch, die Föderation will uns gleichschalten, aber das kann man nicht! Uns nicht! Wir sind Kämpfer. Wir sind stolz darauf!“

 

„Ich stehe aber hinter diesen gemeinsamen Richtlinien der Föderation!“

  
„Diese ach so tollen, gleichbehandelnden Richtlienen gehen auf Kosten der Identität! Sei ehrlich, wer versteht dich hier wirklich? Wer schätzt eben auch deine kämpferische, starke Natur? Oder kennt die gar keiner? Kitan! Was ist mit unserem Stolz!“

 

„Und jetzt klingst du wie ein Klingone! Bist du da nicht auch kulturell _vermischt_?“

 

„Gut!“, ruft Ninjara und nimmt die Hände hoch.

„Dann lass uns nicht übers Militär reden, was ist mit deinen Freunden und deinem Partner? Wer von denen kennt unsere Feiertage? Wer will das überhaupt?“

 

„Das ist ein ganz anderes Thema.“

 

„Nein, dass ist genau das, was ich meine! Wenn du bei uns wärst hättest du Freunde und Familie die eben dein kulturelles Umfeld kennen und schätzen.“

 

Kitan schluckt schwer.

 _Ja_ , musste er doch zugeben, _da hatte sie einen Nerv getroffen._

Ninjara schien ihren Erfolg zu sehen oder zumindest, das Kitan ernsthaft nachdenkt.

Diese Chance muss sie nutzen.

Sie umläuft den Tisch und umarmt ihren Bruder, egal wie angespannt sich Kitan anfühlte, egal ob das Risiko groß war, dass er sie wegstoßen würde.

Immerhin hatte sie ihn zum überlegen gebracht. Das war ein riesen Fortschritt!

 

Zögerlich löst sie nach ein paar lange Sekunden ihre Arme von Kitan.

Ein emotionsloser Ausdruck liegt in seinen Augen.

„Tut mir Leid, aber es musste gesagt werden“, meint sie erschöpft und geht zum Ende des Raumes.

 

„Ich bleibe ein paar Tage, ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus. Wenn du reden willst, bin ich jeder Zeit gerne für dich da.“

 

Ohne eine große Resonanz von ihrem Bruder verlässt sie das Quartier.

 

Kitan steht da wie angewurzelt.

Bilder aus seiner frühen Kindheit, einer guten Kindheit, mischen sich mit Eindrücken seiner sehr schönen Kadettenzeit bei der Sternenflotte.

 

Diese Mischung ist zu viel für ihn und er lässt sich wieder in den Stuhl fallen.

 

Was war nun besser?

 

Seine Ohren schmerzen, so als würde jemand in sie hinein brüllen, doch da ist keiner.

 

Er saß noch lange da, auch lange nachdem seine Schwester gegangen war.

 

Die ganzen Argumente, ihre Überzeugungen, all das schien Kitan tief in seinem inneren Zweifeln zu lassen.

 

_Was wäre wenn ich jetzt doch auf Andor wäre?_

 

Was den Mann aber noch viel mehr erschreckte war, dass er sich diese Fragen stellte, obwohl er hier auf SB 173 alles hatte.

Er hatte Freunde, einen Partner, einen guten Job und doch…

 

_Ich zweifel, weil mir etwas fehlt…etwas wichtiges._

 

Schwer seufzten nimmt er den Kopf zurück.

Seine Augen schmerzten, das Licht nervte.

_Alles nervt…_

 

Hätte Andor ihm eine bessere Zukunft geben als diese?

 

Er nimmt die Hand vors Gesicht und möchte weinen.


	3. Chapter 3

Seine Beine und Augen brennen, sein Kopf hämmert.

 

Den Morgen hat er kaum überstanden, irgendwie fühlte er sich wie betäubt.

  
Die Worte von seiner Schwester jagen wie Gift durch seine Adern.  
Immer wieder hört er sie in seinen Ohren.

Und dann…

 

„Und genau deshalb sollten wir einen Teil von dem Lagerraum auf Deck 21 langfristig gesehen für Kolonisten nutzbar machen“, argumentiert Ennari ausdrucksstark.

 

Ihre Stimme holt ihn wieder zurück. Müde nimmt er den Kopf hoch und ringt sich auf Ennaris Worte hin zu einem Nicken durch. Ein träger Blick fällt danach zu Commander Benia.

Dieser sitzt ihnen mit der linken Schulter zugewandt gegenüber und schaut aus den großen Fenstern des Besprechungsraumes.

  
„Mit Verlaub Captain“, sagt er und seine Stimme kratzt Kitan unangenehm in den Ohren.

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass es Flüchtlinge geben wird, wieso auch? Die RNZ ist ruhig! Die Romulaner haben auch Verluste im Krieg gehabt, sie müssen sich erst sammeln. Warum machen wir hier so ein Drama draus?“

 

>>Ist das Idiot! Wie oft sollen wir ihm das noch erläutern!<<

Kitan spürt wie angespannt er ist. Es ist gar nicht gut, sich gerade einer Diskussion stellen zu müssen.

 

„Es ist nur im theoretischen Fall angedacht. Denn wir wissen nicht, was sich gerade alles in der RNZ tut und vor dem Hintergrund der kürzlich Aktivitäten, könnten einige Kolonisten unruhig werden und…“

 

„…In einen Lagerraum fliehen wollen?“, fällt Benai Ennari dreist ins Wort.

„Noch mal, Captain“, sagt er und betont das letzte Wort besonders.

„Wir haben nicht einen handfesten Beweis, dass es überhaupt nur einen nervöses Kolonisten gibt! Wieso dann für einen Fall vorbereiten, der nie eintreffen wird?“

 

„Gehen Sie einfach davon aus, dass es passiert“, sagt Kitan aggressiv und äfft Benai in seiner Tonlage nach.

 

_Ich hab keinen Bock mir sein Gelaber noch Stunden anzuhören…_

„Nein.“

Benia wendet sich vom Fenster ab und schaut herablassend über seine linke Schulter zu Kitan.

 

Mit einem Ruck steht der Andorianer auf.

Sein Herz hämmert in seiner Brust und einen Moment scheint er nicht er selbst zu sein.

„Sag das noch mal!“, bedroht er Benia offen.

 

Ennari kann nicht glauben, was da gerade passiert und Benia anscheinend auch nicht.

 

„Schlecht geschlafen Commander?“, stachelt er Kitans Wut noch mehr an.

 

„Kitan…“, meint Ennari unsicher.

 

Unter großer Kraft wendet er seinen Blick von benai zu seinem Captain.

Ihre erschrockenen Augen mustern ihn aufmerksam, warten seinen nächsten _hoffentlich_ richtigen Schritt ab.

Kitan hält den Atem an, sein Herz rast in einem geringeren Tempo und er setzt sich.

 

„Pah…“

Benia setzt ein gefälliges Lächeln auf.

„Also, wenn ich noch mal professionell werden dürfte. Ich halte diesen Plan für unsinnigen Aktionismus.“

 

„Und ich erachte ihn für gut, deshalb werden wir die Vorbereitungen treffen“, springt Ennari ein ehe Kitan Benai antworten kann.

Das gerade, war nicht der Kitan, den sie kennt.

 

„Aber…“

„Das war ein Befehl Commander.“

 

„Aye Captain“, presst Benia hervor und Kitan spürt einen Hauch von Genugtuung.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

„Da sind wir schon so fair und versuchen ihn die Beweggründe hinter unserer Idee zu erläutern, und er blockt nur ab!“, ärgert sich Kitan und ballt die Hand zu einer Faust.

„Wieso beziehen wir ihn überhaupt noch in unsere, oder besser deine, Entscheidungen mit ein?“

  
„Weil er ein Teil unserer Crew ist Kitan, ob es uns passt oder nicht. Und er ist lange Zeit Commander dieser Station gewesen“, sagt Ennari ruhig und nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk.

 

„Ich meine nur, es ist ein Lagerraum, den wir lediglich zu 50% nutzen. Uns mit Notunterkünften vorzubereiten ist nie verkehrt, egal ob was passiert oder nicht! Wie kann er das nicht verstehen?“

 

„Er wird es verstanden haben, aber weil die Idee von uns ist, findet er sie nicht gut.“

Sie schaut ihren Freund fragend an.

„Warum muss ich dir hier gerade die psychologische Sachlage erklären Kitan?“

Sie fängt an zu lachen.

 

„Weiß nicht“, grummelt ihr Gegenüber und starrt auf seine Tasse Tee, die unberührt vor ihm steht.

Durch Ennaris Hand folgt eine sanfte Berührung auf seinem Arm.

  
„Was hast du?“, fragt sie besorgt.

„Das gerade, das kannte ich so nicht von dir.“

 

„Benai hatte wohl recht“, murrt Kitan.

„Habe wohl wirklich schlecht geschlafen…“

 

„Beschäftigt dich was?“

 

„Kann man so sagen.“

 

„Hat es mit der Imperialen Garde zu tun?“

Ennari muss es einfach fragen.

Ihr Blick wird ernst.

 

„Woher…? Was meinst du?“, fragt er schnell.

_Da ist es wieder, dieses Herzrasen…_

 

Die Trill lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Ihre Zügen wirken angespannt, nicht locker und fröhlich wie sonst.

„Ich habe vorgestern eine Anfrage von der Sternenflotte übermittelt bekommen. Die Garde hat Interesse daran dich abzuwerben. Natürlich nur im Rahmen eines temporären Einsatzes. Ich…ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll. Warum du?“

 

„Du hast was?“

Kitan zieht sich zu Ennari fast über den kompletten Tisch.  
„Ich weiß nichts von einem derartigen Angebot.“

 

„Die Sternenflotte meinte, die Garde würde jemanden schicken, der es dir unterbreitet.“

 

Sie streicht sich schwer atmend durch die Haare.

_Das muss jetzt sein Ennari! Unterstütz ihn!_

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich gar nicht erst ansprechen, ehe ich nicht deine Meinung über das Angebot gehört habe, aber irgendwie…lässt mich das nicht los.“

Sie umfasst ihre Tasse mit beiden Händen.

Eine Art festhalten.

„Kitan, ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Es ist wirklich eine einmalige Gelegenheit für dich. Du würdest eine höhere Kommandoposition zugewiesen bekommen, als du sie in der Sternenflotte hast. Deine ersten Erfahrungen als Captain.“

Sie kämpft sich zu einem Grinsen durch.

 

„Und dann arbeitest du auch noch in einer militärisch renommierten Organisation! Hört sich gut an oder?“

Ihre Worte fühlen sich leer an. Wie auswendiggelernt.

Und nichts anderes hatte Ennari auch gemacht.

 

Kitan kriegt das schon nicht mehr mit.

Plötzlich fährt er von seinem Stuhl hoch und geht.

Er verabschiedet sich beiläufig.

 

_Ennari wird bestimmt schrecklich wütend auf mich sein…aber…_

 

Er will nur noch weglaufen. Noch schneller als sonst…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........

„Kitan“, meint Tais zum wiederholten Male und kriegt lediglich einen finsteren Blick als Antwort.

 

„Was?“

 

„Geht’s dir nicht gut? Du bist anders als sonst.“

 

„Alles bestens“, mein der Andorianer in Gedanken und schaut durch seinen Freund hindurch.

  
_Wenn er Andorianer wäre und wir auf Andor wären, wäre es anders zwischen uns?_

  
„Wir wollten zusammen die Pause verbringen und du…“

 

_Sicher wäre es das! Nur, wäre es besser?_

 

„…und du redest nicht ein Wort mit mir! Liegt es an deinem Besuch, dass du so drauf bist?“

 

„Hat dir Ennari davon erzählt?“

 

„Ich bin nicht blöd, ich habs schon mitbekommen als du mich gestern so abgewimmelt hast!“

Tais erwidert nun den finsteren Blick des Offiziers.

 

„Es…es ist nichts wichtiges“, lügt Kitan und das außergewöhnlich schlecht.

 

_Ich hätte wahrscheinlich schon längst Zukunftspläne mit ihm gemacht…und hätte seine Familie kennengelernt…_

 

 

„Kitan! Du hörst mir nicht mal zu! So kenne ich dich gar nicht“, sagt Tais wütend.

„Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, wem dann?“

 

„Dir? Ach Tais, das würdest du nicht mal ansatzweise verstehen“, sagt Kitan genervt.  

 

„Du bist ein Arsch!“

Tais steht auf und verspürt das Bedürfnis Kitan am liebsten eine runter zu hauen.

 

„Weißt du was? Du entscheidest wieder für mich! Hör auf mit dem Scheiß! Aber gut, wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, bitte! Dann will ich dich auch nicht mehr sehen!“

 

Ein paar Gäste vom Nachbarstisch schauen neugierig zu den beiden Männern herüber.

 

Der Trill gibt noch mal alles und Kitan kann sich eine Reihe von Beleidigungen anhören ehe er geht.

 

Er wollte das nicht.

 

_Eigentlich, will ich doch genau das Gegenteil…! Ist es denn so schwer für ihn zu verstehen, dass ich…_

 

Kitan nimmt erschöpft die Hand zur Stirn.

_Das wird allmählich zu viel…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...........

„Oh Commander, geht’s Ihnen nicht gut?“

 

Raxel schaut Kitan betreten an. Seine sonst so strahlende Persönlichkeit wirkt wie verschwunden.

 

„Hast du schon auf?“, fragt Kitan traurig und bestätigt Raxels Eindruck.

 

„Naja, theoretisch schon…Kush’nam hilft mir einen Replimaten wieder in Gang zu bringen, daher bin ich schon hier.“

 

Der Xindi schaut argwöhnisch um die Ecke als er seinen Namen hört.

Er scheint die Situation zu analysieren, als er den depressiven Andorianer als gefahrlos einstuft, zieht er sich wieder zurück.

 

„Was ist los Kitan?“, fragt Raxel und ist in Lichtgeschwindigkeit wieder in seiner üblichen Barkeeper Rolle.

 

„Schon okay, ich will ungern drüber reden. Kann ich was trinken?“

 

„Was du willst!“

 

„Mhm… Andorianische Ale bitte. Echtes!“

 

Raxel legt den Kopf schief, greift dann aber nach einem Glas.

 

„Ehrlich, dich habe ich noch nie so erlebt.“

 

„Das sagen mir in letzer Zeit alle“, lacht Kitan verzweifelt.

„Ich mich aber auch nicht!“

 

Schnell bekommt Kitan ein Glas hingestellt.

„Es ist echt, ein ausgezeichneter Jahrgang.“

 

Als der Offizier danach greift hält Raxel schnell seine Hand auf das obere Ende des Glases.

 

„Nur unter einer Bedingung!“

 

„Die wäre?“

 

„Du versprichst mir, deine Sorge nicht zu ertrinken!“

 

Kitan zieht ihm schnell das Glas weg.

„Ich versuchs.“

 

Ein lautes Scheppern folgt.

Raxel wirbelt herum.

„Kush’nam, was soll das?“, fragt er entsetzt und wirft die Hände über den Kopf zusammen.

 

Rauch quillt aus der Ecke, in der sich der Xindi vor dem Replikator verkrochen hat.

 

„Das ist alles gewollt!“, zischt er dunkel.

„Wenn ein Fluss dann ein Meer!“

 

„Was?“, fragt Raxel entsetzt.

 

„Ist jetzt auch noch der universal Übersetzer im Eimer?“

Kitan redet laut und deutlich vor sich hin um genau aufzuhorchen.

 

„Nein! Ich habe schon in unserer ALLER Sprache gesprochen.“

 

Blitzartig wendet sich Kush’nam zum Tresen, wie ein Pfeil fliegt ein kleines Metallstück auf Raxel zu und landet eine paar Zentimeter vor seinen Füßen.

 

„Das ist der Übeltäter“, zischt Kush’nam.

„Und das eben war ein Sprichwort.“

 

„Ah!“ Raxel klatscht in die Hände und sucht schnell nach einer Möglichkeit es aufzuzeichnen.

„Du bist so wunderbar mein echsenartiger Freund!“

 

Kitan zuckt zusammen.

_Echse…das darf wahrscheinlich nur Raxel sagen ohne direkt aufgespießt zu werden._

 

Kush’nam erhebt sich und kommt zum Tresen.

 

„Guten Abend“, grüßt er Kitan.

Der Andorianer spürt einen leichten Anflug von Panik.

 

„Guten Abend. Ein sehr interessantes Sprichwort, was bedeutet es?“, fragt er und überspielt seine Nervosität.

 

„Meer ist gut. Im Sinne von…ach…“

Kush’nam nimmt den Kopf runter.

 

„Egal, Sie verstehen das eh nicht. Ist auch nicht wichtig. Es ist ein Sprichwort der Xindi, es macht in dieser Sprache nur wenig Sinn.“

 

Kush’nam geht schwerfällig davon.

 

Kitan kann sehen wie Raxel und der Xindi im hinteren Bereich des Tresen aufgeregt reden.

 

_Irgendwie…das würde mir auch fehlen…_

 

Er nimmt einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas um die aufkommenden Gefühle sofort wieder herunter zu spülen.

 

„So“, sagt Raxel übertrieben fröhlich.

„Auch noch eine Zugabe?“

Er winkt Kitan mit seinem kleinen Pad vor der Nase herum.

 

„Ein Sprichwort?“

 

„Ja!“

 

„Okay…“

Er grübelt kurz.

„Morgenstund hat Gold im…Mund… oder so…“

 

„Kenn ich schon.“

 

„Na gut, warte, was ist mit: Viele Köche verderben den Brei?“

 

Raxel schüttelt den Kopf.

 

„Eins noch“, verlangt Kitan.

 

„Aber dann vielleicht nicht eins von den Menschen“, lacht Raxel.

 

„Ob es von den Menschen ist, weiß ich nicht, aber ich mag das hier sehr: Die Strafe dessen, der sich sucht, ist, dass er sich findet.“

 

Raxels Augen leuchten.

 

„Es ist wunderbar!“

Hastig tippt er es ein.

„Was genau bedeutet es?“, fragt er und schaut Kitan gespannt an.

 

„Ich habe es damals in der Ausbildung zum Counselor in einem meiner Lehraufsätze gesehen. Ich fand es passend. Für so viel. Wie genau ich das aber erklären soll, weiß ich noch nicht“, sagt er leise und trinkt erneut einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Das Getränk scheint Wirkung zu zeigen, denn er fühlt sich lockerer.

 

„Ach, kein Problem, es hört sich aber schon mal gut an!“

 

„Freut mich“, sagt Kitan und kann zum ersten mal seit zwei Tagen wieder richtig grinsen.

 

„Dafür geht das Glas aufs Haus!“

 

„Raxel, bei deiner Art zu wirtschaften gehst du noch pleite“, sagt Kitan belustigt.

 

„Und das von jemanden, der keinen Bezug zu Geld und Währung hat…“


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........... Is auch Käse xD Egal wie oft ich es überarbeite...aber dann habe ich auch keine Lust mehr... >.

„Nijara“, sagt Kitan ruhig. Diesmal ist er es, der keinen Abstand zu seiner Schwester halten will.

„Setz dich bitte!“

 

Die letzten vier Tage waren die Hölle.

Er hat sich mit Tais gestritten, beide haben seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen.

 

Zwischen ihm und Ennari herrscht Eiseskälte.

 

Sie denkt wahrscheinlich immer noch er würde das Angebot der Garde annehmen und nach Andor gehen.

 

Und wenn er ehrlich ist, hat er aufrichtig darüber nachgedacht es wirklich zu tun.

Die ganze vorherige Nacht hat er sich darüber den Kopf zerbrochen.

 

„Du wolltest mich sehen?“

Sie setzt sich neben ihn, anstatt ihm gegenüber.

  
Der Replimatenbereich ist gefüllt und ein lauter Geräuschpegel begleitet ihr Gespräch.

 

„Es wundert mich, dass wir uns hier treffen. Da sieht man uns doch zusammen“, meint sie zynisch.

 

„Hast du deinen Aufenthalt auf SB173 genossen?“, fragt Kitan grinsend.

 

„Wieso genossen? Noch bin ich nicht weg.“

 

 

„Ich dachte du verlässt SB173 sobald ich das Angebot ablehne“, meint er und zeigt ihr ein PADD mit den Daten, die Ennari ihm netterweise gegeben hat.

 

„Ich…“

 

„Na?“

 

„Ja, ich gehe sobald du ablehnst. Die Garde kann eine wichtige Führungsperson wie mich nicht Jahre auf einem Ort versauern lassen, nur weil ein sturer Andorianer sich nicht entscheiden kann.“

 

„Ich habe mich aber entschieden“, lacht Kitan und lehnt sich zurück.

 

Die vielen Personen und Leute huschen im Essenbereich hin und her. Ein buntes Treiben von verschiedenen Rassen, Haut- und Haarfarben, Kleidern und Größen fällt ihm ins Auge.

Und es wirkt harmonischer als je zuvor.

 

„Und wie?“, fragt nijara nervös.

 

„Für die Sternenflotte und für Andor.“

 

Seine Schwester wird wütend.

„Was soll denn diese bekloppte Aussage? Beides kann ja schlecht gehen!“

 

„Ja, ich gebe zu es wird schwer und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nicht wirklich eine Ahnung wie ich das alles verbinden kann…Aber ich liebe die Sternenflotte, ich diene gerne in ihr und ich habe hier Freunde. Freunde die zugegeben nur die Hälfte von mir wissen und nichts von meiner Kultur und wie wichtig sie mir ist. Du hast vielleicht recht, dass sie darauf mehr Rücksicht nehmen könnten, aber genauso gut kenne ich auch kaum einen Feiertag der Trill, also sind wir Quitt.“

 

„Aber es ist dir wichtig!“, argumentiert Nijara schnell.

 

„Sicher, und deshalb werde ich versuchen etwas mehr kulturell zu leben, wenn es mir meine Freizeit erlaubt.“

 

„Das wird nie klappen!“

 

„Ich werde es versuchen! Ich habe nämlich keine Lust auf eine weitere Militärorganisation, die sich für die beste hält!“

 

„Diese Organisation hat dich geformt Kitan, vergiss das nicht! Sie hat dir deine Identität mitgeprägt!“

 

„Ja, aber nicht meine Identität vermisse ich. Nur die Möglichkeit sie zu leben. Aber ich werde jetzt den Mut haben, es zu versuchen!“

 

„Dann komm mit, bitte!“, fleht Nijara und fühlt sich von ihrem Bruder zugleich vorgeführt.

 

„Ich versuche es hier. Aber ich werde Andor besuchen, dich und meine Familie. Ob ihr euch freut oder nicht, aber mein nächster Urlaub wird nach Andor gehen.“

 

Nijara steht auf, ihr Bruder kann nur süffisant grinsen.

Da ist kein Anzeichen von einem Zögern in Kitans Blick.

_Ich habe meine Chance verpasst!_

 

Die frau schüttelt finster den Kopf.

„Nun gut Bruder, wieder einmal hast du anscheinend deinen Dickschädel durchgesetzt.“

 

„Soll ich dich noch zur Andockschleuse begleiten?“

 

„Wird nicht nötig sein…“, sagt sie eingeschnappt.

 

„Hey Ninjara…sag mir bitte wann du fliegst…“

 

Die Stimme von Kitan klingt besorgt, ganz anders als davor.

Die junge Frau fängt an zu grübeln und irgendwie hat es jetzt Kitan geschafft, bei ihr einen Nerv zu treffen, der sie zögern lässt.

_Scheiße! Dieser Penner…_

 

Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, antwortet aber trotzdem.

„Denke Morgen…“, meint sie und schaut Kitan nicht an.

„Von DS5 aus fliege ich dann weiter…“

 

„Wollen wir zusammen essen gehen?“

 

„Jetzt?“

 

„Ja!“

 

Ihr Kopf schnellt zu ihrem Bruder. Ungläubig schaut sie ihn an.

 

„Ich meine das Ernst, ich habe so wenig von dir. Lass uns zumindest heute Abend Waffenstillstand halten, okay?“

 

„Na gut“, murrt sie und wird von Kitan augenblicklich in eine Umarmung gezogen.

 

„Frieden“, meint er ruhig.

 

„Temporär!“

Nijara schmollt in seinen Armen.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Es war nun schon zwei Tage her, dass seine Schwester Kitan zum Nachdenken angeregt hat.

Als er sie verabschiedete wusste er, dass die schwersten Aufgaben jetzt erst vor ihm lagen.

 

Ein riesiges Projekt kam auf ihn zu.

 

Wie setzt man eine Teil seiner Identität um, den man lange vor seinen Freunde versteckt hatte?

 

Er hat sofort gewusst, dass eine Schocktherapie bei Crew und Freunden wenig zielführend wäre. Sofort alle andorianischen Feiertage umzusetzen und viel kulturellen Bräuchen nachzugehen, wäre für den Anfang zu viel, sogar für ihn. Aber er hat klein angefangen.

 

Nachdem er sich bei Ennari erklärt und bei Tais entschuldigt hat, hat er jede Woche eine Stunde in der Holosuite gemietet um typisches, andorianisches Kampftraining zu absolvieren.

 

Und nun, so mitten in seiner Selbstfindung, kriecht der tapfere Andorianer in einer Röhre herum.

 

„Wie lange besteht das Problem schon?“

Kitan dreht sich etwas nach links. Minimal verändert er die Lage seines Oberkörpers und stützt ein Bein auf, welches außerhalb der Röhre liegt.

 

„Wir schätzen, dass die Beschädigung schon mindestens 4 Monate besteht.“

  
„4 Monate?“

Kitan würde am liebsten den Kopf schütteln, aber der Platz dazu fehlt.

„Wieso wurde nicht vorher repariert.“

 

„Das wurde es“, sagt der junge Techniker.

„Aber irgendwann kann man nicht mehr reparieren…“

 

„Können wir die UDN-Verteiler nicht neu ausrichten? Nur noch ein einziges Mal? Das würde uns Zeit verschaffen.“

 

Kitan schiebt sich mit den Beinen ein Stück weiter in die Röhre.

Gut 30 cm Über seinem Gesicht leuchten diverse Lichter auf.

An sich ein schönes Bild, nur leider bedeutet genau dieses Leuchten nichts Gutes.

 

„Wir haben das bereits versucht Sir“, meint eine Stimme am Anfang der schmalen Röhre.

„Noch mal wird es wohl nicht klappen.“

 

Kitan linst über seinen Oberkörper und kann den jungen Techniker erkennen, der vor dem Eingang kniet und mit ihm spricht.

  
„Okay, sieht wirklich nicht mehr so gut aus!“

Vorsichtig berührt Kitan mit einem Spannungsmesser eine der Lichter über seinem Gesicht. Ein kurzes Zischen folgt.

>>Okay, nicht wiederholen!<<

 

„Alles in Ordnung Commander?“

 

„Ja, alles bestens“, ruft Kitan.

 

„Ich würd Ihnen ja gerne helfen, aber…“

 

„Wenn Sie sich hier rein quetschen Borton, dann kann sich keiner von uns mehr bewegen“, lacht Kitan halb herzig und grübelt weiter über eine Lösung.

 

„Also, eine Neuausrichtung bringt nichts mehr…“, meint er und starrt die dünnen, fröhlich leuchtenden Röhren an. Wie magere Fäden ziehen sie sich die flache Decke über seinen Kopf entlang.

„Die beste Lösung!“, ruft er laut und der Crewman ist verlockt sich doch in die Röhre zu drängen.

 

„Was ist es?“

 

„Wir brauchen einen neuen Verteiler!“

 

Borton schaut irritiert zu Kitan.

„Ja Sir, aber…“

 

„Aber…?“

 

„Den gibt’s so schnell nicht. Mindestens 2 Wochen.“

 

_Es war so klar!_

„Habe ich mir fast gedacht.“

Der Andorianer zieht sich mit seinen Beinen etwas aus der schmalen Röhre heraus.

„Also, wenn wir den Verteiler nicht neu ausrichten können, er aber so defekt ist, wie es aussieht, ist es eine Gefahr. Wir müssen ihn abschalten.“

 

„Sir, wenn wir das tun, dann…“

 

„Borton? Eine Gravitonenweiche werden Sie noch auf Lager haben, oder?“

 

„Ahm, ja, denke schon…“

 

„Sehr gut“, jubelt Kitan und hört sich selbst fast doppelt so laut in der Röhre.

„Sie werden die Weiche umstellen! Sie wird die Leitung nicht aufrecht erhalten, dafür aber verhindern, dass eine Überspannung passiert. Wir werden auf diese UDN-Verteiler verzichten müssen, aber nicht auf die komplette Energie, die hier umgesetzt wird. Somit gewinnen wir immerhin ungefähr 30% wenn wir es aktiv lassen“, führt Kitan seine Erklärung weiter aus und drückt sich mit Mühe auf seinem Rücke aus der Röhre.

  
Als er die letzten Zentimeter hinter sich bringt reicht Borton ihm die Hand und richtet sich mit ihm auf.

 

„Immerhin, 30%, besser als nichts“, sagt Kitan schaut zur Röhre, dann zum Crewman und gibt ihm das Werkzeug.

„Also, alles verstanden?“, fragt er erwartungsvoll.

„Ja Sir“, sagt der sehr junge Techniker mit Begeisterung.

 

„Ausgezeichnet, dieser Plan bleibt aktiv bis entweder A: Die Sternenflotte den neuen Verteiler endlich schickt oder B: Ein weit aus größeres, technisches Genie als ich eine andere Idee hat.“

 

„Also, wenn Sie mich fragen Sir, denke ich, dass die Lösung gut ist. Immerhin halten wir so einen Teil von Deck 15 weiter aktiv und für das Laborpersonal nutzbar.“

 

„Richtig.“ Kitan gibt dem Menschen einen lieben Schlag auf die Schulter und verabschiedet sich.

 

Mit großen Schritten folgt Kitan dem Gang zum Turbolift.

>>Es ist 0900 und ich krieche schon in Röhren rum…das diese Station noch läuft ist wirklich ein Wunder! In letzter Zeit gibt viel den Geist auf.<<

 

„Ennari an Kitan“

Sein Kommunikator meldet sich.

 

„Kitan hier.“

Er drückt auf das kleine Gerät vor seiner Brust und geht eilig weiter.

 

„Wo bist du? Wir müssen doch noch unseren Schlatplan durchgehen!“

Ennari klingt leicht nervös. Wirklich selten ist sie so.

„Gleich da, hatte noch einen kleinen Zwischenfall…“

 

„Hier sind gerade lauter Zwischenfälle“, lacht die junge Trill.

 

„Wir werden das schon in den Griff kriegen, Kitan ende“, sagt er noch gut gelaunt und betritt den Turbolift.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...nein...irgendwie nicht...

„Benia?“, fragt Kitan skeptisch.

„Wirklich?“

 

„Ja, und ich diskutiere mit dir nicht darüber.“ Die Stimme seines Captains hat einen Unterton, welchen Kitan nicht widersprechen lässt.

 

„Aye“, grinst er.

 

„Sehr gut“, meint Ennari und betrachtet mit Kitan einen Plan der unteren Eben der Station.

  
Beide bereiten sich auf ein weiteres, erfreuliches Treffen mit Commander Benia vor und auf eine darauf folgende lange Diskussion.

 

Nur diesmal sind sie vorbereitet!

 

Während Kitan den Plan studiert spürt er Ennaris Blick von der Seite.

Er wendet sich zu ihr und schaut in ihre grünen Augen.

 

„Alles okay?“

 

„Du lächelst wieder“, stellt sie zufrieden fest und umfasst mit ihrem Arm Kitans Rücken und drückt ihn von der Seite.

 

„Ich finde das schön.“

 

„Ähm…danke…Könnten wir…?“

 

„Oh sicher, ich rede nicht mehr drüber.“

Ennari lässt von ihrem ersten Offizier ab und studiert wieder den Plan.

 

Kitan hatte sie ausdrücklich darum gebeten den Besuch seiner Schwester nicht weiter zu erwähnen.

 

„Sag mal...wie ist es denn mit Tais?“

 

Kitan schaut sie vielsagend an.

 

„Komm schon, das war keine Frage über deine Schwester, die nie hier war, von der ich auch gar nichts weiß.“

 

„Aber die Frage hat mit ihr zu tun…“

Der Andorianer schaut weiterhin stur auf den Stationsplan.

 

„Aber nur indirekt“, argumentiert Ennari.

Als Kitan immer noch schweigt hakt sie nach.

„Studiert er immer noch fleißig andorianische Kultur?“

 

Sie schafft es einen lauten Seufzer ihrem ersten Offizier zu entlocken.

Kitan gibt nach.

„Ja“, meint er verlegen, „jeden Abend fragt er mich unzählige Dinge. Auch wie er sich bei gewissen Ritualen und Feiertagen zu verhalten hätte.“

 

„Ist doch lieb von ihm, dass er mit dir zusammen deine Kultur leben will“, schwärmt sie.

 

„Schon, aber… ich weiß langsam weniger als er! Ich befürchte er hat in dem Studium anderer Kulturen ein neues Hobby gefunden.“

Kitan richtet sich verlegen die Fühler in seinen Haaren.

 

„Oh ich sehe ihn vor meinem geistigen Auge schon mit Raxel philosophieren…“

Ein breites Grinsen huscht über ihre Lippen.

„Über andorianisches Essen, die Sprache, sogar Sprichwörter!“

 

„Hör auf!“

Ergriffen stützt sich Kitan neben dem Panel ab.

„Der wird noch ein besserer Andorianer als ich es bin“, seufzt er.

  
„Du bist wunderbar, genauso wie du bist.“

 

„Wow, danke Ennari.“

Kitan widersteht dem Bedürfnis seine Freundin zu umarmen.

 

„Vielleicht sollten wir aber alle etwas aus dieser Situation mitnehmen, nämlich dass die eigene Herkunft nie verloren geht.“

 

„Gut gesagt Commander.“

Sie knufft ihn in den Arm.

 

„Hach, glaubst du wir könnten Commander Sonnenschein dazu bringen auswandern zu wollen? Das wäre doch mal eine wirklich positive kulturelle Entwicklung!“


End file.
